


Because of Unlocked Windows

by MarbleAide



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all truth, it's Peter's fault for leaving the window open and sleeping on his stomach. I mean, really, what did he expect Wade to do? He wasn't a saint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of Unlocked Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Spidey over on tumblr, Konoto, who I hope is doing well with the hurricane coming her way!

It was well past four in the morning when Wade slinked into Peter’s bedroom. Not that he technically belonged there, leaving smeared bloody foot prints on the floor as he was, but then again Peter wouldn’t leave his window unlocked if he didn’t want him coming in like this. Or so Wade’s thought process went and had been going for some time now and dear ol’ Spidey had only ever kicked him out once (well, plus the occasions when he got webbed to the floor, but those times he’s still INSIDE you see), so Wade figured it was okay. Besides, that’s what boyfriends did, right? Well—they weren’t technically that either—Wade just liked using the word, though neither of them had spoken it aloud. They kissed and cuddled and sometimes fucked if Peter was in some weird almost-died mood. Something like that. It was close to boyfriends, so Wade took what he could get.

Boyfriend or not boyfriend, Wade liked to sneak into Peter’s bedroom at night. He was quiet though, not wanting to wake up the poor little Peter Parker from his sleep (with his fluffy hair and cute sleeping pants and the little spot of drool on his pillow that told Wade he had pretty much passed out from lack of actual sleep that week, he was just so cute when he was exhausted) as he stripped down very quietly out of his blood covered uniform and even set down his swords and guns all gentle-like on the web-crawler’s desk before grabbing up a Peter-approved towel to tip toe to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Essentially he just stood there under the spray, letting the water run down his body getting off the bits of blood and dirt off until it ran clear down the drain. It was only then did he scrub up a little, using up a ridiculous amount of body wash that he loved and adored because it smelled like Peter ( ** _obviously, it’s his fucking shower, creep_** ). Washing off, he did a once over of his body making sure all the gunshot wounds and other various injuries healed up nicely before he stepped out clean and smelling like an adorable spider as to not track any more blood onto his floor by accident, always getting yelled at for that in the morning.

Now, here’s the part that if Wade were a decent human being instead of the piece of shit he is, he would slip his uniform back on (even if it was still dirty) and leave the way he came. If he was a better person, Wade would not have stopped at the edge of Peter’s bed and looked down to notice that—

A)     Peter Parker had turned over to sleep on his stomach

B)      He was shirtless, as usual, and those pajama pants looked like super soft cotton riding low on his hips all twisted in his sleep and currently pulled tight over his glorious ass

C)      The dim light from the street casting in from the window was doing wonderful things to make Peter glow

D)     They were sort of boyfriends. Sort of boyfriends that had sex. And sort of boyfriend that wouldn’t mind if sex happened even if he was sleeping because his ass was up there on religious items that should be worshiped.

Wade could continue on in that thought process all the way through Z and well into the numbers and all those weirdo symbols no one ever actually knew the names of unless they’re nerds in his endless poetry and praise of Peter sleeping and particularly Peter’s all too holy bottom, but that would mean he would have to think and, really, Wade Wilson was a man of action. A man of action with a killer boner who was currently drooling over a butt.

And, okay, yes, his voices argued a little bit as they always did because Spidey was going to KILL us for this and he’s never going to leave his window unlocked and you’re already going to ruin the best thing we’ve got going for us so why not start now? But Wade had gotten pretty good at ignore them sometimes, particularly when those times involved Peter. By the time he shut them all out and got them to be quiet, Wade had already made up his mind and was kneeling on Peter’s bed, bracketing Peter’s legs in the perfect position to lean down and touch his ass. The only time it ever looked better was when he was wearing his skin-tight suit (and yes, Spidey did go commando Wade very proudly found out) or when he was wearing nothing at all, which was exactly how he saw this night ending.

Wade got a little gleeful being this close to that ass, unable to stop himself as he gave the pajama-clad rum a little swat and watched it bounce and jiggle for him. He waited a moment after; making sure Peter was far off into his sleep before doing it again and suppressing a little squeal of joy as he did so. The third hit just wasn’t enough for him after that and all too quickly Wade was very gently easing down the waist band of Peter’s pajamas, letting them now rest right at the cress of his thighs as to expose Peter’s ass in all its glory. Dear lord, it was just perfect.

Pale creamy skin that seemed to glow in the lamp light of the night, unmarked, plump, a perfect little bubble-butt from all the crime fighting Spiderman put it through every day. And it was Wade’s, all Wade’s.

He let out a dreamy sigh, resisting the urge to rub his cheek on it just yet, settling to grope instead. The meaty cheeks fit perfectly in his hands, warm as they are, and indent perfectly when Wade applies pressure with his fingers, creating little dimples in the skin that take on a little red hue after a bit, letting go to watch the skin fade back to it’s beautiful paleness. If he was feeling up to it, Wade would have given Peter a few smacks so he could watch the skin get nice and red, hot to the touch, but he also didn’t want to wake up Peter just yet, so with a small little grumble from one voice he moved on with his playing, squeezing Peter’s ass a few more times to make up for it.

All the while, Peter’s still a sleep, his only reactions being a small shiver from the cold air to his newly exposed skin and a little mutter, smacking of his lips as his arms shift to settle under the pillows, burying his face half in it with a light snore. Wade just wants to pinch his cheeks with how cute he is—both pairs—but resists. He’s got other things on his mind.

Like, for instance, prying Peter’s cheeks apart to admire his lovely little pucker. It’s so pink, dusty, perfectly clean and nearly hairless—Wade loves it. Adores it. Would worship this particular part of Peter’s anatomy for hours on end if he was allowed to. And right now, well, he wasn’t exactly hearing a ‘no’ just yet.

Licking his lips, Wade moves to press his thumb to the little wrinkled hole, pressing gently to feel the give of it, right now so relaxed without being stretched—it’s resistant but not unforgiving, letting Wade apply a good amount of pressure without sinking in.

Peter shifts at the head of the bed once more, making Wade pause and hold his breath as there’s a little grumbling, legs shifting to throw the forgotten sheets off from his legs even further before he’s settled down, splayed out, open, and welcoming once more for the merc to continue. Which he does, of course.

His other thumb joined the first, prying Peter’s hole open a little bit to catch a peak at his soft, red, insides. His dicks throbs at the sight, knowing full well how good that ass feels squeezing around it, and Wade grumbles out a ‘wait your turn’ with a pout as he continues to look and inspect, seeing how far he can pull open the pucker without any more preparation.

It doesn’t take long before Wade is wanting more, drooling as he was, with his body and voices begging him to continue forward, saying how he’d have to wake Peter up sooner or later—and by the way the kid was shivering, he probably wouldn’t mind it so much, right?  Against Wade’s better judgment—fuck, who was he kicking? There was no ‘better’ or ‘judgment’ in this at all, he just wanted to make it sound like there was some moral code he was gingerly stepping over and gonna feel guilty about later, well fuck that, he was going to love every second of this very obvious choice and bask in the post-orgasm glow afterwards—Wade placed both hands once more on Peter’s plush cheeks to keep them firmly open before diving in tongue-first.

The first thing that happened was Peter’s body jerked. The second thing was Wade licked, groaning heavily, and then the third and most important part was Peter very suddenly woke up.

“Whaa…hell—W-Wade?” His voice was soft and gargled with sleep, speaking Wade’s name with such question that all he could do was hum his confirmation to ease Peter’s sleepy-mind about who exactly just stuck their tongue in his ass. (And, seriously, if anyone else did this and Wade found out about it they’d definitely be dead in multiple pieces before the sun came up.)

The hum made Peter groan, losing the balance he was trying to get with his hands pushing up under him and sending his face down into the pillow for a moment longer before he could get himself under control again. Peter was panting when he rose this time, leaning up far enough to look back over his shoulder and blush horribly.

“Oh god—oh god, Wade! You can’t just—“ Peter didn’t finish the sentence because Wade could very well just, was obviously just, and would not stop justing until he had gotten his fill.

Which was exactly what Wade did, spearing Peter open with his tongue to lick inside him, lapping at his walls as far as his tongue could reach until drool ran down his chin and made both of them wet and sticky with it.

He pulled away with a long hard suck that made Peter’s entire body jerk, a short cry leaving his lips while Wade leaned back. The merc licked his lips, peering down at his handy work, pleased in the fact that the pucker was now much redder in color, so pretty in comparison to the rest of Peter’s even skin tone.

“Baby boy, you’ve got no idea how tempting you are all soft and comfy in bed like this,” Wade hummed, letting himself give one of Peter’s cheeks a nice big kiss now that he was awake, not holding back in the slightest as he left behind a small bite mark that made Peter jump and groan.

“Where did you…did you even come from,” Peter panted, still trying to wrap his sleepy head around all this. At least he hadn’t yet tried to kick Wade in the face, all a very good thing.

“Well, darling, I came in through the window to take a quick shower and scrub up, but then I saw you sleeping and your gorgeous plump rum in the moonlight was just far too resisting.” He emphasized this with another bite to the other cheek, surprised this time around when he pulled back Peter arched his hips back to follow. Ohhh.

“Don’t you worry those pretty blue eyes of yours, Petey, I’ll take good care of you.”

“My eyes are brown, Wade.”

“Yeah,” He tsked, rolling his eyes while spreading Peter’s ass further. “In this universe.”

There was no time to reply to the confusing statement, not that Peter really would being used to such nonsensical words from Wade, seeing as Wade had taken that moment to dive right back in to licking and sucking as Peter’s opening and this time around Peter wasn’t afraid to let his pleasures be known.

The boy’s moans and gasps of air only made Wade want to eat him out more, made him want to watch and listen as Peter fell to all sorts of bits and pieces below him which right now sounded like the most perfect idea ever. So, very quietly and to himself, Wade decided to do exactly that.

“Oh, shiiii—“ Peter’s voice trailed off entirely into a muffled groan into his pillow as Wade decided to push a finger in beside his tongue, saliva slicking the way to reach far past where his tongue could reach, fucking into his tight channel.

“Yeah, yeah, just like that,” Wade grinned, leaning back so he could really see the action, giving his finger more room to work. “Come on, Pete, I know you can put more hips into it.” He grabbed at Peter’s hip, grip strong as he pulled him up and slammed his body back onto his finger, helping the poor boy with the rhythm before he trusted him enough to let go. “Just like that, baby boy, make yourself feel good.”

Wade cooed and spewed out what he thought was romantic mush as he stretched down with his now free hand to the floor, careful not to topple from his kneeling position in search of his belt. It took a minute or two with a lot of cursing and grumbles, but soon enough he found the thing, pulling it up in triumph as he searched through one pouch to produce a little package of lube that he now always carried around with him just in case the good spider felt frisky that night. He easily tore the package open with his teeth, grabbing at Peter’s ass once more to squeeze the contents out down Peter’s crack, watching it ooze and slip as he shivered under the cold touch.

“Wade—“

“Hush, don’t worry, just making you more comfy, don’t worry, don’t worry,” The merc hushed Peter quickly as he collected the lube up with his fingers, sad to have to remove the one for the time being, but it was for a good cause after all as he came back with vengeance and two slick fingers that easily pressed right passed the tight ring of muscle, now so used to such intrusions.

Peter whined low with the added stretch and pressure, but didn’t object in the slightest as he raised his hips up and thrust back against the fingers, fucking him back hard in a way that made Wade’s mouth water, eyes unable to leave that stretched hole sucking him in so pretty. He added the third finger unexpectedly, just curling it up on the next thrust in and in response Peter nearly collapsed he was shaking and moaning so hard.

“Wade, Wade, Christ, Wade,” Peter called out his name like a prayer, sounding half mad already and Wade wasn’t such a bad guy that he would ignore a cry for help.

With his free hand he reached around to take Peter’s cock in hand, hard and leaking as he stroked it in time with the quick rhythm in his ass. It didn’t take very long, which made Wade smirk just a little with the knowledge that he had affected Peter so much, even in his sleep. The rough texture of his hand gave no hope to the young hero as he shot off with a sharp cry only a short time later, entire body tensing up like a bow, cum dribbling down Wade’s hand and down onto his sheets.

He removed both his hands soon after, letting Peter collapse back down onto his bed panting hard from the entire experience, exhausted once more. Too bad Wade was Wade and still had an erection with the energy of a puppy.

“Oh, oh, oh!” He nearly squealed out, flopping down on top of Peter to kiss and nuzzle at the back of his neck and into his hair, rubbing his dick all over the small of the boy’s back and down into his crack. “You’re so good, Petey, you feel so good, and now that you’re so relaxed I can just slip right in!”

Wade had removed himself from Peter’s back before that sentence had sunk into his brain, figuring out what exactly the mercenary was talking about as he felt his ass being pulled open once more.

“Wait, what?” Peter managed to exclaim, arms pushing up to look over his shoulder right when Wade thrust his cock inside him, having used the small excess of lube to ease the way.

Both of them groaned this time around, one from discomfort and over stimulation, the other from the pure joy of sinking his dick into the tight heat that was his not-boyfriend boyfriend.

“Fuck, Wade, get—off—“

“I know, I know, I’m trying, I’m gonna, don’t worry,” Wade whispered hotly in Peter’s ear, completely ignoring what he was actually trying to say.

If Peter wanted to, he could throw Wade off. It helped at points that he had super strength, but right now Wade was balls deep and trying his hardest to get even deeper and still he made no move to flip the annoying psycho off him, even as every thrust inside his channel sent signals of ‘too much!’ shooting through his spine. Peter just laid back, gripping his pillow, and took it.

It got better after a while, his little cries of discomfort changing into mewls of pleasure as the bit of pain eased into pleasure once more, Wade’s dick driving into his prostate over and over again as his hips sped up, chasing his own release. It helped seeing as Wade had been hard for nearly a whole hour now, teasing Peter only getting him so far, and now he was getting exactly what he had been waiting for.

Peter’s amazing bubble butt pulled him in so perfectly, gripped all around him just right, equal parts warm and soft, nice and slick with lube and spit. It was probably the closest thing to a religious experience Wade has ever had and, really, it’s the only one he ever wants.

His moans grow louder as he gets closer, whining high pitched in the back of his throat as he finally bottoms out, shoving Peter down into the mattress in his attempt to get as deep inside the spider as possible while he comes. Below him, Peter pants and wiggles, feeling the wet heat of Wade filling him up.

It seems to last forever as Wade lets the last of his moans trail off into silence, nearly the only time both of them are silent is in the aftermath of amazing orgasms, and Wade is pulling his softening dick from Peter’s beautifully used hole, making the boy sigh.

Except, he should have known better. Peter should have been well aware that it couldn’t have been over that easily, but he let his guard down, starting to relax as he snuggled into his bedding, ready to fall asleep once more. His drooping eyes snap open quickly when he feels fingers at his cheeks once more, prying him open.

There’s no time at all to protest before Wade’s tongue is once again pushing inside him, so much easier as he’s been fucked open wet and sloppy now. His complain turns into garbled noise in his throat, not knowing how to convey the feeling of ‘too much’ and ‘oh jesus fucking christ’ all at the same time. Not that Wade would listen to him in the first place.

Wade’s tongue is pressing in as far as it will go, licking him out as it curls against his insides and it hits him a second before Wade applies the pressure that Peter realizes just what his intentions are.

“No, no, no, no,” he chants, turns into a scream as Wade sucks hard against his pucker and Peter can feel the way he’s collecting the cum with his tongue, pulling back only enough to swallow it down before going right back at it, making sure to not lose a drop.

Peter begins to sob then, his body feeling too much too soon as his cock jumps to attention once more, body telling it that’s what it’s supposed to do.

“Shh, shh, shh, baby boy,” Wade hushes him when he hears the crying, licking at his hole as a small trail of spit and cum slide out. “I’m just cleaning you up a little, don’t want to leave a mess when you looked so pretty before,” He’s humming as he goes right back to work, sucking as he curls his tongue to drag all the spunk he’s left inside Peter out, smacking his lips as he moves back to breathe.

Peter’s still not pushing him away, but he’s clutching his pillow white-knuckled and his cheeks are wet from the prickles that run all up and down his skin. He’s shaking and looks so little under Wade’s hands right now. He takes pity again, grabbing up Peter’s cock to rub and pull at it, already half hard and filling out again. It only makes the boy shutter even more, hiccupping softly, but he begins to moan the more and more Wade does it.

This time, when Peter comes, it’s quiet and harsh all at once, legs shaking as he spills in Wade’s grip, such a small amount in comparison to last time. It’s only then that Wade pulls back from eating Peter out, having cleaned him effectively enough minutes ago, and gives his bright red, twitching pucker one more kiss before moving back all together.

Peter’s entire body is shaking, shivering, as the merc pulls up his pajama bottoms once more, patting his rump affectionately as he moves up the bed to kiss his lover’s forehead, slick with sweat.

“You’re the best not-boyfriend ever, Petey,” Wade whispers, placing another kiss at Peter’s nose before going to pull away, collect his things, and leave.

“Stay,” he hears, grumbled and half incoherent from under the mess of brown hair currently trying to bury itself underneath the pillows and sheets. Wade feels a small tug at his arm, pulling him back, which only makes him smile wide and stupid.

There’s absolutely no argument whatsoever as Wade curls up behind Peter, pulling the blankets up around them both, tucking them in.

“Next time,” the soft, adorable, muffled voice of Peter calls to him, already half asleep as he grabs Wade’s arms to pull them tighter around his middle. “You pull something like that, I’m kicking your ass.” It’s followed by a yawn, which makes Wade snicker ever so softly before nuzzling his nose up against the shell of Peter’s ear.

“Whatever you say, baby boy, whatever you say.”


End file.
